Hidden Hearts
by whitewallskill
Summary: Everything goes wrong for Ginny from the start. When she's captured by Fenrir Greyback will she be able to get away or will she perish?


Year 2002

I ran through the dark halls trying to escape the men chasing me down. My shoes slipping on the polished floors as I hastily switched directions, hoping to throw off the bloody hounds.

I held my bicep as I ran, feeling the blood seeping through my clenched fingers. I started whispering every healing spell my mind could conjure but the skin refused to knit together.

"Are you fucking kidding me" I snarled as I slammed into a door jam. "Fucking pricks, always coming up with new spells." I had just stopped to catch my breath and figure out where I was in the dark when a heavy body slammed into my side, banging my head off the ground.

"Wake up, blood traitor." I heard dimly through the fog surrounding my throbbing head.

"Ugh" I groaned as I tried to pry my eyes open. I started gagging immediately as the smell of death permeated the air. Revulsion must have shown on my face because I heard a raspy chuckle. The voice from my nightmares spoke again, "Don't worry love, soon you'll join my collection and then you won't smell anything again." Terror had my eyes shooting wide open, straight into the drugged ones of my husband. I took my eyes off him to see our surroundings. The site that met my eyes had me vomiting until it was just dry heaving. Different body parts were hanging from the walls, in jars, and splattered on the floor.

Even knowing that Greyback had planned this setup to terrorize his victims didn't help me in the slightest. I teared my eyes away, back to my husband to take in his injuries but surprisingly I couldn't see any. Besides being drugged and looking not all there he seemed to be in good health.

"Should I rape you while he watches? Should I eat him first to appease the Dark Lord? He has no room for traitors." Greyback smirked as he licked his lips. He bent over Theodore Nott and inhaled real deep.

"How did Voldemort learn of Theo's manipulation?" my curiosity getting the better of me. Greyback raised his eyebrows at me but eventually shrugged; my impending death loosening his tongue. "I smelt the lies, I did, so I told the Dark Lord. Not that he needs an excuse, mind you, to correct or punish his followers. He called Theo and performed Legilimency as soon as Nott stopped bowing. Took forever, it did, but he found the whole truth." Greybacks smirk turned oily as he correctly read my panic.

"E- everything?" I stammered.

"Oh yeah, we knows you two have conspired behind everyone's back and have been married for years. That was in his deepest vault, no match for his master's power. I've decided to start with you, now it's your turn to open up."

Greyback stalked over and grabbed my ankles. I started kicking my legs, but all it did was help him shred the bottom of my jeans. I threw my knee up as he crawled between my legs; blood dribbled from his split lip onto me. The growl reverberated from his chest on't my body. His claws dug through my clothing as I screamed in pain. I renewed my attack by head butting him; he snarled in my face and said with a cold smile, "I love a fighter."

Then he latched onto my neck with his sharp canine teeth as he ripped the rest of my clothes off with his claws. I felt him unzip his trousers and grasp his manhood. His teeth on my neck was replaced with his hand as he choked me, holdings me down as his hips forced my legs open even more. I felt his cock start to inch into my entrance.

In a wave of agonizing pain and humiliation I felt my magic stir up inside of me, like a tornado. I focused all of it into one spell that I released with a blood curdling scream. My raw power severed his prick from his loathsome body. My would-be-rapist's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out from the excruciating pain. His life force bled out in minutes.

I rolled to my stomach and started crawling inch by painful inch until I reached Theo's side. I gripped his arm and brought the innocent looking watch I had given him for Christmas years ago, to my face. I pushed the middle button and felt the familiar pull behind my belly button.

I felt something shatter in my knee as I collapsed from the blood loss.

"Get Molly!" reverberated through my skull. I heard vomiting next to me but couldn't summon the strength to turn my head and look.

"Ginny!" my mother shrieked as I finally gave up and succumbed to the darkness.

I floated endlessly, no destination in mind. I had escaped a world of searing pain and I was wary to return to a world where it reined supreme.

"Mommy please wake up. I need you. Papa needs you." The words penetrated the walls of my paradise.

A groan was ripped from my throat as my aching eyes pried themselves open. I blinked at the ceiling.

"Mommy?"

I slowly turned my head and my heart melted. My precious boy, my biggest secret and greatest fear say on his father's lap. Theo's hand gasped mine as he slept, oblivious.

"Theo, baby, wake up. " I croaked, my voice cracking from the misuse.

"Daddy! WAKE UP!" I chuckled as Rowan yelled. Theo sat straight up, almost knocking Rowan off. "She's awake!" he yelled as he came to sit beside me. "We were worried you wouldn't makes it. Your artery had been sliced, it was a close call. You had us terrified, I couldn't keep Rowan away."

"At least we're all safe." I whispered.

"But my positions be compromised," Theo looked exasperated and angry, "I can no longer spy for the Order."

"If it makes you feel better, Fenrir is completely out of the picture."

Theo smirked as my parents ran in, " It helps a little."


End file.
